


excuses for adultery

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Castration, Cheating, Dark Louis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Married Life, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Questioning Sexuality, Retaliation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis asks for a break from sex, Harry finds a way to get his needs met.  Louis finds his way to get revenge.





	excuses for adultery

That first push in was something that Harry never grew tired of. The rest was great, especially the orgasm, but there was just something about that first breech of muscle and the wet heat that made his spine tingle and his brain go pleasantly blank. 

He had this one against the wall of a Starbucks bathroom with her legs hooked over his arms as he pounded inside. He didn’t even get this one’s name. The random ones he rarely did. 

All it took was a quirk of an eyebrow and Harry was following her lure to the back corner. She locked the door and lifted her skirt to show that she was wearing nothing beneath and Harry was all in. She was wearing too much perfume and her hair was bleached an unnatural shade of white that had damaged the strands so much they frayed at the ends, but that didn’t matter. The only part of her that he was interested in was completely shaved. 

Each thrust brought him closer until his balls drew up and he came with deep grunts accompanying his last hard thrusts. He had an early meeting. He didn’t have time to draw anything out. 

He let her feet down to the floor and then started to straighten himself out in the mirror. 

“Gonna finish me off?” 

The girl hopped up onto the edge of the sink and spread her legs. He could see traces of his come leaking from her and he felt a smug satisfaction to see that he’d left his mark. 

“Don’t have time, sorry.” 

He exited the bathroom just in time to hear his name called out and he picked up his beverage on the way out the door. 

—

There were two things that defined Harry’s life. One was Louis, the other was sex. There was a time when they were wrapped up together and everything was perfect. Now, they existed in two different bubbles that consumed every part of him but couldn’t cross. 

The separation came after they were married. Louis had been nervous, Harry could tell, and they sat down for a conversation that Harry was sure meant Louis was asking for a divorce. 

“I need to tell you something,” Louis had started and Harry had seen this enough in the movies to know what was coming next. He took a big breath in and waited for it. “I just want you to know that this isn’t something spontaneous. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I just need to be honest with you about it.” 

It was too much suspense. 

“Just do it, Louis. Rip the bandaid off,” Harry’s heart was already beating fast, imagining if Louis would leave the house or if he would have to, what he’d throw in an overnight bag before his life was torn apart. 

“I don’t…. Fuck! Why is this so hard!” Louis pulled his fingers through his hair. He finally worked himself up. “I don’t enjoy sex. It isn’t you, I just don’t think I’ve ever actually enjoyed it. I just did it because I thought that was what was supposed to happen and I didn’t want to admit to myself that I was weird. But I don’t and I want to just… not… while I figure things out.”

“What?? Is that all?” Harry almost laughed in relief, mentally tucking his clothing back into the drawers now that he wasn’t being kicked out of their marriage. 

“Well, yeah.” Louis still looked nervous but surprised by Harry’s response. 

“Are you asexual?” Harry asked the first thing that came to mind after relief. 

“No? I don’t know. I don’t think so? Maybe? I don’t match all the descriptions I’ve read online but maybe parts of them? I want to try to figure it out while we’re not having sex so I know for sure.” 

Harry nodded. He wasn’t sure what else to do. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask since we always have… You didn’t agree to any of this when you married me.” 

“No, Louis, I’m not going to leave you over sex. It’s fine, I want you to figure things out and I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do.” 

Louis looked so relieved that Harry couldn’t help but smile. He would never leave Louis. 

But days turned into weeks turned into months and every second his dick became harder and harder to ignore. Louis seemed so happy in his journey to figure himself out and Harry wasn’t about to ruin that by asking for something that Louis didn’t want. 

Soon, it was the only thing he could think about. 

The first time it happened, it wasn’t planned. He felt like a teenager again hiding out to jerk off or pulling himself off quickly in the shower. His dick was always begging for attention so it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he got hard standing under the spray of the shower at the gym. 

It was early, long before the morning rush came through before work. It was a rush to grip himself right there where anyone could walk in and see him and he needed something extra in the absence of anything else. He was so into it that when someone else walked in, he looked up and made eye contact without the sense to pull his hand away or at least pretend to be doing something else. 

The invitation had been subtle and Harry then had his dick buried balls deep in the twink before rational thought caught up with him. Even when it did, he didn’t care. The relief that thrummed through him after being so pent up was like a drug, the nameless ass he’d just fucked walking out the door with no strings attached. It was exactly what Harry needed. If Louis didn’t want it, there was no harm in getting his needs met elsewhere. Louis didn’t care for the gym but it didn’t stop Harry from working out nearly every day. It was the same thing, really. There was nothing romantic about it, that was saved for Louis. 

Occasional encounters slowly turned into regular fucks and then even that wasn’t enough. It was rarely the same person twice, with the exception of his secretary who was always willing for a midday poke. As soon as he came he was already thinking about finding the next hole and it never mattered which. Sometimes a quick fuck was just easier with woment, but he wasn’t picky. 

He’d fucked his way through all the waitresses near his office building willing to spend their break with him in a bathroom or back alley. He started rotating gyms and his workout times to keep his options fresh. When Louis was out of town, he went clubbing and pushed his refractory period to its limits. 

That was his new drive. But back at home, that was Louis’ time. With his dick being serviced so frequently, it left more of himself open for Louis and their relationship was flourishing. 

“Hey baby,” Harry said as he climbed into bed behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his middle. His dick was still moist inside his shorts after he’d fucked some chick in the hotel lobby bathroom after meeting up with a client at the bar. He nestled it up against Louis’ ass as he snuggled in, the movement not sexual without the context. He still felt good, tingly, the alcohol dragging out his orgasm longer than when he was sober. 

He used to shower when he came home but it didn’t matter anymore. There weren’t things like smells to give him away like they always showed in movies. He’d just been paranoid. 

“Working lake?” Louis mumbled sleepily and Harry nodded against the back of his neck. 

“Thanks for leaving the water for me.” 

He felt Louis stiffen just a bit but his eyelids were so heavy. He surrendered to sleep. 

-

Harry blinked groggily and groaned at the pounding in his head. There was a deep ache in his muscles and pain in his joints. He tried to move and found that his limbs were held tight. A few more hazy blinks and he finally put the pieces together that his arms, wrists and ankles were tied up and stretched to their limits. 

“What the fuck?” he slurred and yanked at the bindings. A wiggle was all that the tension allowed. It felt like his joints might separate if they were pulled any tighter. 

His arms were stretched out like Jesus on the cross and secured to each post of the high wooden headboard. Pillows had been propped up behind him to leave him half sitting up though his legs were pulled so tight that it was anything but comfortable. There was a band around each thigh that appeared to be one continuous piece that ran all the way beneath the mattress to keep his legs spread even further. 

What kind of kinky shit had he gotten himself into? He had no memory of how he came to be restrained to the bed. At least it was his own bed and not some stranger’s ready to murder him. 

“How many?” 

The sound of Louis’ voice made his head turn to find him sitting casually in the chair next to the bed. 

“What?” 

“How many?” He looked up from where he had been inspecting his nails and his face was so cold that it sent a chill through Harry. 

“How many what?” 

“Was there only the one person you couldn’t keep your dick out of?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Harry. I saw you tucking yourself back in after you said you had to go to the bathroom at the restaurant. I also saw your jeans around your ankles behind a curtain at my awards banquet and I know that those weren’t the only ones. So tell me, how many?” 

“No! It wasn’t like that! You know how I feel about you, that that doesn’t matter to me!” 

It was a lie. It was all lies. It was all Harry could ever think of, the impulse to stick his dick into a warm body. There had been so many Harry had never even tried to count. Hundreds probably. It had grown to the point of obsession during every waking moment he wasn’t at home with Louis.

“Let the record stand that I gave you a chance to tell me the truth,” Louis said as he stood. Harry only became aware that he was naked when Louis crawled over his thigh to sit between his spread thighs. The dip in the mattress caused his own body weight to pull on the binds on his ankles. It was uncomfortable to put it mildly. 

“Lou, you know I love you. I would never do that to you!” 

“Now you’re just insulting me,” Louis shook his head and placed his palms on either side near Harry’s knees with a feather light touch. They slid up Harry’s inner thigh so slowly that it made tingles run up Harry’s spine. It had been ages since Louis had touched him like this, going on years actually, and it felt so unique to the ways he usually got off in such an impersonal way. 

Harry moaned when his soft hands reached his dick that was already semi hard. A few strokes and Harry was already there, the lack of control making the act even more erotic. Why hadn’t they ever tried this before back when Louis still wanted him? 

“Fuck Lou, it’s been so long since you’ve touched me,” Harry moaned out and closed his eyes to enjoy it. 

“No, open your eyes. I want you to watch.” Louis voice was commanding and Harry’s eyelids flew back open with an obedient nod. “I want you to watch every second of this.”

Louis’ hand wandered to his balls and let the weight rest loosely on his hand before tugging on them. It made Harry groan and his mouth water for what was coming next. Even with all the others, it was Louis that he wanted most. 

“Do you know what this is?” Louis held up a contraption that looked like some type of pliers. He squeezed the handles together which made the different parts of it move. “It’s mainly used for animals but the principle is the same. It should get the job done.” 

Harry’s voice sounded shaky as suddenly nothing about this was erotic. “What do you mean?” 

Louis didn’t answer and Harry began to violently struggle, yanking his hands so hard that he thought he might dislocate his wrists. The rope bit into his skin until it rubbed through, but he was desperate. 

“What are you doing??” 

Louis was touching him again, fingers fondling his balls, unbothered by Harry’s panic. The restraints were pulled so tight that he was barely moving, anyway. 

It felt deceivingly nice when Louis lifted the weight of his sac and brought the contraption lower. The metal was ice cold against his sensitive regions, the handle making goosebumps rise against his warm inner thigh. 

He manipulated his balls until metal was pressed tight against his skin and then he pulled them taut away from Harry’s body. A squeak of metal and a sharp pinch, and for a second, Harry thought he’d sliced his balls right off. 

“What the fuck!!” his voice was higher than normal in pain and surprise. He could see now. His skin at the top of his scrotum was cinched tight where a green band now circled him. The pinch was agonizing and it hurt just as much to struggle as it did lying perfectly still. 

“What the fuck!! Is this some sort of weird kink??” Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. 

A sharp slap stung his face. 

“Open your eyes. I want you to watch every second while your balls die.” 

Louis voice was cold and steady, nothing like the warmth it usually held. 

“You don’t have to do this, please,” Harry started to beg, “I promise I’ll never do it again, never.” 

“The thing is… I don’t believe you,” Louis said with a small shrug. “I put all the pieces together after I saw you with my own eyes. You think I’m pretty stupid, huh? All the early mornings? Late nights? Weekend excuses? I do your fucking laundry, I know intimately what you look like after you come.” 

Harry squirmed, trying his best to focus on Louis while the pain washed over him in uncomfortable waves that left him feeling clammy. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his balls which intensified the longer the band held tight. The pressure was too much, he was sure they would explode. 

“Okay fine! I admit it! Please Lou, please! I’ll do better! I won’t lie to you!” 

Louis just sat back with a bored expression. 

“You had the chance to come clean. You chose this.” 

Harry was stunned. Louis had never been violent, had never been so dark. Surely Louis was only faking him out. Give him a nice scare to set him on the right path. 

But Louis didn’t move to cut the band, seemed comfortable lounging between his legs. He started to cry as the situation caught up to him. 

The sharp pain turned into a burning ache and eventually nothing but a numb weight remained between his legs. His balls were swollen and an angry shade of purpleish red. He continued to struggle but it was exhausting and he was running out of steam with all of his muscles feeling weak. 

Louis leaned forward once Harry had grown still to rest though his chest was still heaving. Louis lifted a hand and harshly flicked his swollen balls. A sob ripped through Harry when he could feel nothing but the sensation of movement it caused from where they were still attached to his body. 

Louis sounded sickly satisfied when he opened his mouth. “Good.”

“Why are you doing this?” he groaned. 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now, since the first time I saw it happen,” Louis said casually. He was playing with the contraption that had put the band around him, not looking at him as if he wasn’t important enough to directly address. “Then, like I said, a lot of the pieces fell into place.” 

It was only then that Louis looked up at Harry with an expression he’d never seen before. The warmth and love that had always been present in his eyes was nowhere to be found. There was nothing there. His expression was blank. His eyes were hollow. 

“This isn’t just about cheating, Harry. It’s an addiction. So I could yell and scream and punish you as much as I want for doing this to me, to  _ us _ . But that won’t solve the problem, will it?” 

“There isn’t a problem! I swear!” 

“You fucked my sister, Harry!!” Louis’ loud outburst cut him off. 

“That wasn’t– She came on to  _ me _ !” 

“But you still did it!!” 

Yeah, Harry had done it and he remembered that encounter quite well unlike most of the others that meant nothing but a hot body to get off with. She’d come into their bedroom naked after Louis had left for a meeting and crawled into his lap. She was so much younger than him and so innocent, throwing herself at him so eagerly. Harry couldn’t help himself and fucked her into the mattress on Louis’ side of the bed. It had happened more than just once but he wasn’t about to point that out. She was still just a body. It hadn’t meant anything more than that to Harry. 

“My sister, your secretary, random guys at the gym, whores you met on the fucking street! Lord knows what you do on your fucking business trips!” 

Harry pressed his lips together as all of his trysts were being thrown into his face. The last business trip he’d been on he’d run into a group of women throwing a bachelorette party that invited him into their room for a few drinks. He’d fucked all of them over the course of the night, even the bride who moaned for him while her bridal party looked on. He’d run out of condoms by then and had dark thoughts of knocking her up days before her wedding as he fucked her bare and didn’t pull out. He never pulled out. That was the whole point of having someone to fuck. If he wanted an orgasm out in the open he’d just stay home and jerk off. What was the point in that? It hadn’t been satisfying and it had led him to this. 

There had been so many in his hotel rooms. It was a rare chance to relax on a bed while he sought out relief. They were still strangers and he never let them hang around once he got off. 

“You’re even thinking about it right now!” Louis accused and slapped his face to bring him back to attention. “This is exactly why you need to watch as your balls shrivel up and die. It’s a problem and this is the only way I know how to help you.”

“Louis, please,” Harry begged with the reality of Louis’ resolve sinking in. “Think about what you’re doing. You don’t mean this, you’re just upset, you’re just pissed at me. Please take it off and we can talk about this. Take some time to think over what you’re doing.” 

“I  _ have _ spent a lot of time thinking about this,” Louis said evenly. “Long enough to research, order, and wait for these things to come in. It’s an  _ elastrator _ for  _ elastration. _ ” 

He lifted the pliar things and squeezed the spring loaded handles a few times. The hinge squeaked. 

“I was honest with you, Harry. I sat down and said I needed some time. You could have given me the same courtesy. You could have told me your dick is more important than our relationship. I didn’t tell you we would never have sex again, I asked for some time to figure things out and in the meantime you went out and formed some kind of sex addiction and came back to share our marital bed with me and your lies every night.” Louis scoffed. “You thought I wouldn’t notice? That I didn’t know you well enough to figure it out? Sure, I was in denial at first, but then I waited to see if you would come to me about it, about any of it. You never did.” 

Harry sniffed. He was ugly crying with snot building up without a way to wipe it away. He couldn’t even pinch himself to see if this was just some horrible dream. 

“I did my research and there are guys who try to do this to themselves. They said to take some pain pills and a sleeping pill and when you wake up, they would be dead, but I wanted you to feel it. I wanted you to know what was happening. I even decided against ice to dull the pain. They did have a good suggestion though.” 

Louis ignored Harry’s sobbing please and loaded another band onto the elastrator. He stretched it a few times and then repeated the same steps he had the first time. The extra band didn’t add any pain but Harry could feel the pressure. 

“That should do it. A couple more hours and there will be no going back.” 

  
  
  



End file.
